DC: New World Order
"Hail to the king." ''Tagline '''DC: New World Order' is the new release from Volatile Studios and published by Krypt Softworks. It takes place in a new universe, where events branch differently to other forms of media. A series of comics was started to coincide with the release of the game and was so popular, it became a regular series and part of the New 52. Gameplay DC: New World Order is a free-roam game with many characters to play as. It is extremely similar to the Batman: Arkham City gameplay. It features a unique storyline for each character and more characters are unlocked by beating each heroes respective campaign. Each campaign is around 5 missions long with a villain at the end of each level. Each of the storylines mix together with each other to create a massive plot. Character Roster A character is unlocked once a set number of campaigns is complete. This number ascends by one essentially meaning that after you complete a campaign, you unlock a new one. Starting Characters *Batman *Superman *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *The Flash *Cyborg Unlockable Characters *Nightwing *Green Arrow *Shazam *Harley Quinn *Deathstroke *Supergirl *Steel Synopsis The villains have taken over. We, the heroes are the only hope against this animalistic ruling. We will work together to defeat them, at all costs. Campaigns Batman Batman's first mission sees him hunting down Captain Cold and Mister Freeze on an iced over version of the Final Offer. He must get in unseen, and steal a Cryogenic Fuse Reactor from them. He gets to their lab only to find that they have already completed their Ice Bombs and he must attack them both and steal the reactor. He then learns that they were operating against the villain holding Earth captive: The Emperor. Batman's second mission sends him after Scarecrow. He goes into Sionis Industries (where Scarecrow is hiding out and takes out all of the guards with ease. He then approaches Scarecrow and tells him the game is up. Scarecrow then responds to Batman by telling him "The fear will consume you, Batman!". Bruce puts his mask on to avoid the fear gas but none comes out. Batman warily approaches Scarecrow only for him to turn around and attack Batman with Yellow Light Constructs. Batman must escape Sionis as Scarecrow is chasing him. He then proceeds to tell everyone else that Scarecrow is using a Yellow Power Ring. The Bat's third mission pits him up against The Mad Hatter. He receives an invitation from the Hatter telling him to meet him at Gotham Amusement Park. Batman wanders in, children running around the park, but not one notices him. He walks further in before the children attack him and take his cowl. He has to stay stealthy but follow the children to get his cowl back. The children take the cowl back to Mad Hatter who walks through a mysterious portal with it, and Batman follows. Category:Games Category:Video Games